Akhir Dunia
by Mikurira
Summary: Saat ini Sasuke masih diam dalam mobilnya. Kesal. Jemari kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pada stir mobil di depannya. Matanya lurus ke arah lampu berwarna merah di luar mobilnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang telepon pintarnya yang ditaruh di dekat telinganya. "Nnn… halo…?" dan suara gadis terdengar di telinganya. "Sakura? Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Fluff. Oneshot. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno (SasuSaku)

**Genre** : Romance

**Tag/Warning** : AU, fluff, plot mainstream (mungkin)

.

.

* * *

**Akhir Dunia**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Akhir dunia.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa akhir dunia itu akan terjadi dalam beberapa tahap.

Ada juga yang mengira bahwa akhir dunia itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata saja.

Beberapa teori seperti matahari mendekati bumi dan membakar isinya—bukan, ini bukan tentang film 2012 itu, juga ada yang mempercayainya.

Dan beberapa lagi mengira bahwa akan ada serangan dari para alien—atau zombie, seperti dalam film-film _Hollywood_ yang sering ditonton dalam layar lebar Dua Satu itu.

Tapi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dunia diakhiri dengan bencana alam. Tidak tahu darimana teori ini muncul. Mungkin bisa jadi seorang Itachi-lah yang membuat Sasuke punya teori bencana alam menjadi akhir dunia ini. Yah, tapi mungkin itu bisa dibahas di lain cerita nantinya.

Saat ini Sasuke masih diam dalam mobilnya. Kesal. Jemari kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pada stir mobil di depannya. Matanya lurus ke arah lampu berwarna merah di luar mobilnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang telepon pintarnya yang ditaruh di dekat telinganya.

"Nnn… halo…?" dan suara gadis terdengar di telinganya.

"Sakura? Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke tergesa, bercampur dengan khawatir tentu saja.

"Sasuke? Ini jam berapa…?" suara menguap terdengar kemudian ditelinga Sasuke, "biarkan aku tidur Sasuke, tolong… aku masih harus presentasi untuk besok…" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengantuk.

"Kau dimana?!" tanya Sasuke padanya. Mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Ah… nngg… apartemen, tempat tidur…"

"Oke! Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Tetap disitu!" ucapnya menutup sambungannya. Dan Sakura yang berada di lain tempat dengan Sasuke hanya bisa terheran dengan lelaki itu sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur diluar mobilnya. Lampu hijau membuat kaki Sasuke bergerak menekan gas mobilnya dengan cepat, mendahului para pengendara lain yang berada di sampingnya.

Buru-buru lelaki itu memutar stirnya sampai di rumah gadis yang di teleponnya tadi. Tentu tanpa mempedulikan hujan badai di luar, lelaki itu segera berlari menuju ke pintu rumah Sakura, memencet belnya berkali-kali hanya untuk membuat Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, memperlihat sosok Sakura dengan sweater putih miliknya dan wajah yang baru saja bangun dari tidur di hadapannya.

"Astaga, Sasuke… kau basah kuyup," ucap Sakura kaget.

"Hn."

Buru-buru Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk dan membawakan handuk dari dalam lemarinya untuk lelaki itu. Sasuke kemudian segera mengeringkan tubuhnya. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikan lelaki itu dari tempatnya, ia terheran kali ini _apalagi _yang membuat kekasihnya itu terburu sampai di apartemennya. Masalahnya, ia tidak merasa apartemennya sedang kemalingan atau semacamnya. Diganggu preman juga tidak, lantas kenapa?

"Kenapa Sasuke? Ada apa terburu-buru menelepon—_oh_," dan suara hujan badai yang kian menderas membuat bel dalam pikiran Sakura berbunyi. Gadis itu tertawa kecil saat melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk miliknya itu, "dunia tidak akan berakhir sekarang, Uchiha Sa-su-ke," ucapnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke berdecak.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau, Sakura,"

"Mmmhhmm…"

"Dan kau akan berterimakasih padaku nantinya,"

"Apanya?" tawa Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya, "dasar aneh, cepat keringkan tubuhmu!" ucap gadis itu lagi, "dan aku akan kembali tidur—besok ada presentasi, ingat?"

"Jadi kau membiarkan aku?"

Dan Sakura tertawa. Ia tidak menjawab dan kembali meringkuh dalam selimutnya. Sasuke masih diam di tempat, menaruh jaket yang basah miliknya ke ranjang cucian milik Sakura.

"Tidak usah dicuci, nanti aku yang mencucinya," kata Sakura pada lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya datar.

"Hey, Sas, kau akan terserang flu jika tidur larut seperti ini," ucap Sakura lagi memberikan ruangan di sebelahnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Lelaki Uchiha itu kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Segera memeluknya mencari kehangatan suhu tubuh gadis itu.

"Padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu," gumamnya pada gadis itu, nafasnya terasa di rambut Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Yah, percayalah, Sasuke, dunia tidak akan berakhir sekarang," ucapnya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ikut terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Sekarang, suara hujan badai diluar tidak lagi membuatnya cemas. Kini ia merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Semua hal yang ia rasakan sejak tadi menghilang dengan cepat. Kekhawatiran itu lenyap dalam sekejap.

Karena sesungguhnya bukan akhir dunialah yang ditakutkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi membiarkan Sakura melaluinya sendirian adalah yang ia takutkan.

.

.

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

.

**A/N** : Lama gak nulis fanfik gini deh bahasanya. Ah. Yasudah. Fanfik ini teruntuk (baca: request) dari temanku, Putri, yang katanya mau bikin akun fanfiksi tapi gajadi. Haha. Oke maaf. Silahkan review.


End file.
